


Сокровище в песках

by Hux_and_Ren, Tamriella



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Hux&Ren: мини G—PG-13, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hux_and_Ren/pseuds/Hux_and_Ren, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamriella/pseuds/Tamriella
Summary: Хакс ищет наследство, но находит нечто иное.





	Сокровище в песках

— Сэр, я выйду первым, — напомнил Дженг. Второй раз за последние три часа. — Мы все еще не знаем, что это за место, они могут наброситься не спрашивая, а вы...

— Я понял тебя, — терпеливо повторил Хакс. 

Дженг беспокоился, в общем-то, не напрасно: по изначальному плану Хакс собирался спуститься на планету впереди своих людей. Пусть видят, что гости пришли с миром. По Дженгу можно было много чего сказать, но на мирного исследователя он походил в самую последнюю очередь. В целом ему бы даже ничто не угрожало: они подготовились, и его одежда была сшита по старонабуанским технологиям — умела рассеивать энергию бластера. Первая пара выстрелов не пройдет, а дальше уже дело охраны. 

Но спорить с этой охраной по некоторым вопросам было совершенно бесполезно. Дженга он помнил восьмилетним — на три года старше себя самого. Лет с тех пор утекло немало, но самый первый приказ — «Ты будешь меня защищать» — Дженг соблюдал неукоснительно. Даже если он чему-то там противоречил — регламенту или уставу.

Джакку уже заполнила собой весь иллюминатор кабины шаттла. Не в силах больше слушать Дженга, Хакс перешел туда из пассажирского отсека. Он любил встречать место назначения лицом к лицу. Небольшая планетка на самой окраине... Ракс знал, где лучше прятать сокровища. Если при упоминании планеты люди брезгливо морщатся и в лучшем случае припоминают слово «помойка», вряд ли они туда сунутся с расспросами. Ну а местные попросту не знают, что у них скрыто на самом деле.

— Эдна, давайте вот здесь, нам нужен именно этот квадрат. Сядьте возле поселения, вот на эту площадку. 

Пилот кивнула.

— Хорошо, сэр. Думаю, это и есть их космопорт.

На выровненном песке стояло какое-то упокоившееся с миром кореллианское корыто, суллустианский транспортник с отломанным трапом и гибрид набуанской прогулочной яхты с баржей джав. 

— Включите силовое поле. Мы все будем в браслетах, а от лишних гостей оно нас избавит.

— Есть, сэр.

Еще одна предосторожность. Закодированные браслеты позволяли невозбранно ходить через силовое поле, а форму жизни, на которой браслет отсутствовал, оно сжигало. Охранную систему сняли с яхты императора Палпатина, найденной на «Эклипсе», но повторить не смогли и теперь переносили с корабля на корабль — смотря где она была нужнее. 

— Аванпост Ниима, — сообщила Эдна, прочитав сообщение на экране. 

— Хорошо, перешлите координаты наверх.

«Финализатор» остался на дальней орбите, так, чтобы с планеты его не было видно. Они не хотели громко о себе объявлять, пусть даже в такой дыре. Даже из дыр расползаются слухи.

— Мы приземлились, сэр. Поле включено.

— Хорошо. OI-2399, TG-8731, вы со мной и с Дженгом. Остальным — оставаться на корабле.

Без привычных белых доспехов штурмовики явно чувствовали себя неуютно. Броню заменили все той же рассеивающей тканью, подобрав простую одежду — вроде рабочих штанов и курток, в каких ходили контрабандисты и пилоты. Сам Хакс тоже расстался с формой и чувствовал себя очень неуютно. Шаттл, в котором они прилетели, был снят с «Эклипса» и перекрашен. Многие контрабандисты так поступали с попавшей к ним в руки техникой. Во всяком случае, похожи они были на кого угодно — но уж точно не на себя.

На них смотрели. Голодные, уставшие люди с выжженными пустыми лицами. Без интереса, без какого-то проблеска мысли. Их явно оценили на предмет платежеспособности, но никто даже не попытался подойти и завязать беседу. Как будто все они только что прошли перепрошивку — остались реакции, осталось понимание, что происходит, а вот личность выкручена на самый минимум.

И чего удивляться, что люди с подобных планет только рады и сами отдать им детей в обучение? Дыра ведь. Жизнь штурмовика, может, и не особо осмысленна, но и то лучше.

Местный главный отыскался быстро — огромный жирный кролут по имени Платт. Ниима жила его волей — сеть мусорщиков и чистильщиков собирала детали на кладбище кораблей, потом их ремонтировали, приводили в порядок и вывозили на рынки. Перепродажей этой Платт и жил. Так себе бизнес, но уж получше, чем жизнь мусорщиков.

Продемонстрированный чип с кредитами сотворил чудо. Платт прикрыл свою лавочку и пригласил их в гости на беседу за приятным дружеским обедом. 

Разглядывая местные признаки шикарной жизни — щедро выложенные на стол сверхпитательные пайки, более-менее чистый пол, со скрипом, но работавшую систему кондиционирования — Хакс подумал, что за это тоже стоит сказать спасибо Республике. Джакку не одна такая — после войны осталось множество брошенных, ненужных миров, до которых никому нет дела. Было бы довольно трудно проводить свои тайные разведывательные миссии или открывать шахту где-нибудь в сердце цивилизации. 

Дженг просканировал пайки и кивнул: не отравлено. Не то чтобы очень вкусно, конечно, зато как из детства: в первые годы в Неизведанных регионах больше ничего и не было. Офицерским детям еще везло, им выдавали пайки получше, в отличие от будущих штурмовиков.

— Так что привело вас в Нииму? — поинтересовался кролут, когда счел, что с гостеприимством покончено, и можно наконец выяснить, как стрясти с них побольше денег.

— Мы ищем памятники времен старой Империи, — улыбнулся Хакс. — Мы думаем, здесь должно было что-то остаться. 

Если Платт решит, что они идиоты с деньгами, то искомое они получат. Главное, выдержать баланс: казаться достаточно безопасными, чтобы Платт не понял, с кем столкнулся, но недостаточно блаженными, чтобы он не решил, что их можно прикопать в ближайшей канаве и забрать деньги просто так. Пусть лучше думает, что они от какой-нибудь банды, но прикидываются вольными археологами. 

— Здесь воевали. Остались корабли.

— Мы знаем. Мы бы хотели нанять проводника — за плату, разумеется. Если бы вы дали нам человека, который хорошо знает окрестности...

По лицу кролута читать было трудно; Хакс не привык к инопланетной мимике. Но ему показалось, что в их собеседнике борются жадность и подозрительность: слишком уж легко и слишком за ерунду они готовы дать денег.

— Есть такой человек. Только плата вперед.

— Половина сейчас, половина потом. И в два раза больше, если ваш человек сможет нам помочь.

Жадность победила подозрительность, и если Хакс что-то понимал, обратный билет они себе тоже обеспечили. «В два раза больше» — достаточный аргумент, чтобы проводнику не было велено попытаться прикопать их в канаве. Оставалась последняя деталь.

— Моя чип-карта закодирована, так что в ваших интересах, чтобы проводник не только довел нас до места, но и помог вернуться. А то мы не сможем заплатить.

Судя по тому, какая судорога пробежала по кролутскому лицу, о таком варианте он тоже подумал. Предсказуемо.

— Будет вам и проводник, и девочка на ночь, — осклабился он. — Все отыщете, что хотите.

Комнаты, которые им выделили, считались здесь, наверное, лучшими. В прошлой жизни это был корабль — республиканский молотоглав. Почти все дома здесь были переделаны из погибшей техники — оно и понятно, здесь ведь ничего не росло и строить было бы не из чего.

Пока им везло. Лаборатории остались где-то в этом районе, но конкретных координат не осталось. С конкретикой вообще было плохо: Хакс знал, что Ракс работал над чем-то особенным, что улетал в спешке и многое оставил за спиной, что собирался вернуться, но был убит, а потом они бежали в Неизведанные регионы и о лабораториях забыли. В осмысленности его поисков гранд-маршал Карен сомневался и людей не дал: мол, ваша авантюра — на ваш страх и риск, если думаете, что сможете и что-то найдете, справляйтесь сами. Хакс не сомневался, что и Карен, и многие старшие офицеры спят и видят, как он где-нибудь свернет шею. И перестанет претендовать на их звания, разумеется.

Хакс решился поставить на эту авантюру и теперь не жалел.

Обещанного проводника прислали, когда уже стемнело. Хакс был уверен, что насчет девочки на ночь Платт пошутил, но ее привели и со словами «она же и за проводника» втолкнули в молотоглав. Очаровательно, у них тут и торговля людьми узаконена.

Девочка смотрела пустынным волком и попятилась в угол. Теперь еще придется ее успокаивать, чтобы завтра не надумала завести их куда-нибудь в пасть сарлакку — если они тут, конечно, водятся.

— Сядь в угол, — сказал ей Хакс. — Никто тебя не тронет.

Она молчала. 

— Ты понимаешь бейсик? Понимаешь, что я говорю?

Она напряженно кивнула и боком двинулась в указанный угол. Хакс заметил, что у нее растрепаны волосы и одежда — похоже, тащили ее сюда силой. Как-то у Платта не слишком разумно налажена работа с подчиненными.

— Тебе сказали, что мы от тебя хотим?

Девочка кивнула. Напряженное лицо постепенно расслаблялось, и теперь было видно, что ей лет семнадцать, не больше. Откуда только Платт ее выкопал и с чего решил, что она подойдет.

— Ты голодная? — Хакс решил зайти с другого конца. Иногда на корабли привозили совсем одичавших детей с нищих планет, он иногда разговаривал с ними, чтобы успокоить, поставить цель и понять, куда этих детей девать. Обычно в рядовую подготовку, потому что момент, когда из маленького человека пора растить офицера, был безнадежно упущен, а подросшие дети напоминали зверенышей. Но иногда получалось. Иногда из поисковых миссий привозили и взрослых, и им тоже удавалось подняться наверх — как Фазме. 

Девочка снова кивнула. В ее глазах наконец появилась какая-то осмысленность.

— Дженг, дай ей паек. И воды.

Пока она ела — быстро, будто боясь, что сейчас все отберут, — Хакс наблюдал. Гибкая, ловкая, настороженная, она двигалась скупо и аккуратно, обшаривая глазами комнату. Не так уж и напугана, скорее пыталась убедить в этом их и прикинуться совсем безобидной. Неглупо. Относительно чистенькая и свеженькая — берегла себя и следила за собой, не давала себе опуститься даже на этой помойке.

— Как тебя зовут? Нам же надо как-то к тебе обращаться. Меня вот можно называть Армитаж.

Имя ничего никому не скажет, а вот фамилия еще как может.

— Я Рей, — сказала она. 

— Рей... а дальше?

— Я не знаю. Меня оставили родители. Я не знаю их фамилию.

Брошенная сирота. Видимо, Платт подсунул им кого не жалко. Оставалось надеяться, она хотя бы действительно знает эти места.

— Ладно, Рей, слушай. Мы ищем... Скажем так, бункер. Надеемся, что целый, хотя это могут быть и руины, здесь была битва все-таки. Где-то в районе этого города. Не дальше чем в дне пути. Небольшой, стены очень толстые, везде вот такие символы, — он вывел на датападе имперский герб и показал ей. — Очень много электроники, все запаролено так, что взломано вряд ли. Строили лет тридцать назад, могли нанимать кого-то из местных. Ты не можешь такого припомнить?

Пока он говорил, лицо Рей мало-помалу прояснялось, под конец она улыбнулась и перебила:  
— Вы говорите про Саркофаг, наверное. Больше тут ничего нет. Только корабли.

— Саркофаг?

— Его не смогли вскрыть. Никто не смог.

— Не страшно. У нас есть коды, есть техника. 

— Нет, — Рей покачала головой. — Там все расплавило. Никто не сможет открыть. Там и открывать нечего. Все сплавилось вместе. Знаете, если деталь от двигателя бросить в лазерную топку, она слипнется в комок? Там так же. Мы пробовали открыть. Я сама пробовала. Наверное, выстрел дредноута. 

Сердце, кажется, пропустило удар. И все? Искали, вышли на Джакку, конспирировались — ради того, чтобы узнать, что все было зря?

Мелькнуло лицо Сноука, холодные слова «Я глубоко вами разочарован», боль от удара... Ему не простят. Хакса захлестнуло отчаянием, он вскочил, подавшись вперед; девчонка испугалась, пискнула, отскочила...

И стоявший между ними стол взмыл в воздух.

Хакс такое видел. Не раз. У одного человека — навязанного ему в коллеги Кайло Рена, ученика Сноука, владеющего таинственной Силой. Опасного, неконтролируемого, жутко ненавидящего его, Хакса. Соперника и противника.

OI-2399, TG-8731 и Дженг бросились наперерез девочке, но Хакс остановил их взмахом руки.

— Тихо. Всем стоять. Спокойно.

Рей тяжело дышала, прижав руку ко рту, — похоже, она и перепугалась больше всех. 

— Сядьте. Ничего не произошло, это я ее спровоцировал. 

OI-2399 и TG-8731 сели, Дженг остался стоять — так, чтоб в любую секунду кинуться между ним и Рей.

— Рей, извини. Ты не виновата. Я очень расстроился, мне очень нужно было попасть в этот бункер. Я не должен был тебя пугать. Поставь, пожалуйста, стол.

Она кивнула, и стол с грохотом встал на место. Вот бы и Рен так слушался.

...Рен. Форсъюзер, единственный в своем роде. До сих пор единственный.

Что, если он сейчас нашел на Джакку сокровище поважнее лабораторий Ракса?

— Ну вот, так намного лучше. Видишь, все хорошо, мы не хотим ничего плохого. Давай теперь поговорим о тебе. 

«Вы сошли с ума», — было написано у Дженга на лице и в глазах. К счастью, вслух он этого додумался не произносить.

Рей опасливо кивнула.

— Тебе нравится на Джакку? Ты уверена, что хочешь провести так всю свою жизнь?

— Я должна дождаться родителей, — сказала Рей. Глаза у нее были несчастные и упрямые.

— И давно ты их ждешь? Когда они прилетят?

— Я не знаю, — она отвела взгляд. — Мне было пять. Они обещали.

Таких историй Хакс успел понаблюдать довольно много. Первый Орден нередко забирал детей из приютов, и за сотнями тянулась такая же история: оставили, обещали, не вернулись.

— Рей, послушай. Если они не прилетели — значит, не смогли. Ты и сама ведь понимаешь это. Что тебя здесь ждет? Всю жизнь будешь собирать мусор по кораблям, голодать, надеяться на призраков? А потом? Платт подсунет тебя кому-то вроде нас, только вот им будет все равно.

— Чего вы хотите-то?

— Ты умеешь... ну назовем это особыми способностями. Часто у тебя так получается?

— Когда злюсь, когда страшно. Когда опасно.

— И никто не знает?

Она покачала головой. Ну хоть хватило ума скрывать.

— Мне нужна твоя помощь. Нужны твои таланты. В ответ я могу предложить помочь тебе поискать родителей. У нас большие связи, мы поищем корабли, которые пролетали здесь в нужный тебе год. Поищем зацепки. Узнаем, что случилось. Но в ответ мне нужна твоя помощь. Мы пытаемся делать большое и важное дело для всей галактики, но я занимаю высокий пост и у меня много врагов, а вот друзей не очень много. Мне нужны помощники. Те, кто встанет рядом. Понимаешь?

Рей смотрела очень внимательно. Верила или нет — Хакс понять не мог. Он старался не очень врать — кто их знает, Рен вот чувствовал ложь, но эта девочка совсем необученная. С другой стороны, обычным людям не надо учиться, чтобы чувствовать неприятный запах. 

— Я ведь ничего не умею. Я никто.

— Так не бывает. Все люди кто-то. Послушай, когда я был маленьким, мне говорили, что я бесполезный, ненужный и никто. Но видишь, где я сейчас? Все можно изменить, Рей. Если ты поможешь мне, я тебе тоже помогу.

Ей давно не пять лет, конечно, но он и в пять не был таким наивным. Сработает или нет? Поменьше врать — это всегда было основным правилом. Можно говорить не все, можно раскрывать не все аспекты, о том, что нужно знать, она и так узнает потом, когда уже втянется в игру, привяжется к нему — он уж постарается. О некоторых методах работы Первого Ордена наивной девочке знать и правда не надо, а в целом — пусть выясняет. И родителей ее тоже можно попытаться найти... Пусть посмотрит им в глаза. Иногда бывает полезно, когда взрослеешь.

Программы, конечно, не были рассчитаны на взрослых. И тем более на форсъюзеров. Как ее учить, как скрывать...

— Вы заберете меня с Джакку?

— Заберем. Если ты захочешь. Обещаю, что мы будем искать твоих родителей. Твои способности особенные, мы с ними поработаем, попробуем тебя учить. Ты вовсе не никто, Рей, ты особенная. 

— Тогда да. Я с вами полечу. Только надо будет завтра с утра сразу улетать, а то Платт хочет забрать ваш звездолет.

У Платта, конечно, ничего бы не вышло, но предупреждение Хакс оценил.

— Спасибо, мы так и поступим.

Дженг все-таки не выдержал.

— Вы уверены? Я понимаю почему, но вы думаете, оно того стоит? Вы ж рискуете.

— У вас из-за меня будут проблемы? — охнула Рей.

— Я уверен. Проблемы могут быть, но... Вот что. Нам нужно придумать, кто ты такая, чтобы не было лишних вопросов. Нужна легенда. Думаю, дело было так. Мы нашли лаборатории разрушенными, но остался след, который привел нас на Татуин. Дженг, сообщи Эдне, чтобы просчитала курс. Легенду будут проверять, так что мы в самом деле туда полетим.

— Что такое Татуин? — немедленно спросила Рей.

— Планета-близнец Джакку, только на ней не сражались. Рядом с ней Арканис, моя родная планета. Будут спрашивать — спокойно бери за образец местный быт, только тебя в детстве украли джавы и ты занималась для них тем же, что и тут. На Татуине мы ничего не нашли, кроме... предыдущей любовницы моего отца, отосланной подальше, у которой похитили дочь. Я узнал, что у меня есть сестра, и мы отбили ее у джав. Это объяснит, почему ты так мало о нас знаешь, у тебя нарушено социальное поведение и почему я вообще решил тебя привезти. Согласна?

— Если иначе будут проблемы...

Лгать ей явно не нравилось. Придется показать, что быть сестрой самого молодого из орденских генералов удобно, безопасно и выгодно. Ей отчаянно нужна семья, ей очень одиноко и тяжко быть никем — пусть увидит, что все это можно легко получить, заплатив маленькой ложью. 

— К сожалению, да. Иначе — будут. 

— Тогда хорошо. Я согласна, Армитаж.

Она впервые назвала его по имени, и это было... странно. Слишком давно он не пользовался личным именем — незачем было.

Но сейчас Рей смотрела в глаза с доверием и надеждой, протягивала через стол руку — и Хаксу показалось, что он обрел куда больше, чем думал.


End file.
